Bryan Corpolongo
Bryan Christopher Corpolongo is one of the three main hosts of Wreckless Media Radio. He is most widely known for his massive back, his opulent lifestyle despite his lack of money, and dad-like looks and mannerisms. Like many of the other co-hosts and guests, Corpolongo is a childhood friend of his other two main co-hosts, Brian and Greg. 'Background' Bryan, like his fellows, grew up in the Dearborn area and it is known that he attended school with both Greg and Brian for the majority of their grade school years. It is also known that, in his high school years, Bryan Corpolongo smoked copious amounts of marijuana--once even during his SAT test--and played hacky sack. At present, however, Corpolongo no longer partakes of cannabis, often stating is newfound distaste for the drug. He has stated in more recent episodes that he believes that marijuana is a drug for children and that adults should move on to harder drugs such as cocaine and heroin. Corpolongo, along with Evil Greg, were the two co-hosts that took over after Joe Gomez left the show after Episode 50 of NATP. Ever since this time, Bryan and Greg have been the two most consisent co-stars of the show. Ever since his first appearance, Corpolongo has lived an exaggerated, almost charicature lifesytle; often living by the seat of his pants and attending events and parties he has no business attending. He once even attended an after party meant for none other than Arty Lange, though he failed to make is appearance due to some ill-explained mishap. Bryan is also known to be a lover of overpriced clothing, even going so far as to buy a $400 scarf which he wore to the show. Some of his most famous purchases are his underwear, which he himself has varyingly quoted as costing him between $20 and $40 a pair. Though he has lived like a king in Detroit, Corpolongo is not immune to bad luck. He has been broke on more than one occassion, moved in with Brian when he found himself kicked out of his own home, and was without his own vehicle for quite some time, resorting to borrowing an old BMW from one of his friends outside of the show. One of the earliest examples of such bad luck came very early in the show's history. He, leaving the show quite intoxicated, was pulled over and charged with a DUI. This not only affected his ability to drive and his desire to drink on the show, but got him blackballed from Canada for ten years. That being said, in more recent years Corpolongo has rediscovered his love for drinking and partying, often leading the other co-hosts and to refer to him as an alcholic. 'Evil Corpolongo' Main article: Evil Corpolongo When Bryan is in an incredibly drunken state, he often becomes a psychotic alter-ego named 'Evil Corpolongo'. While he has never appeared on the show, Brian has caught him on video and posted the evidence of his existence to the VIP section. See also *The Bryan Corpolongo Song *The Crispy Kitty Television Spectacular *Forgotten Bugatti *Misfits and Marauders *Mystery Box *Gibberish *White Lighters Category:Hosts